Brother
by green-purple shevie
Summary: Luffy mengingat sang kakak saat memasuki dunia baru. Dunia baru... tempat Ace selama ini bernaung. fict for Ace's birthday 1januari. RnR please?


**TIME LINE :**

Anggap aja Luffy dkk udh sampai di dunia baru dan udh keluar dari FI.

**A/N :**

Fict buat ulang tahun Ace tanggal 1 januari kemaren. tadinya mau ak publish kemaren, tp karena warnet ga ada yang buka, jadi ak publish hr ne dehh..

Walau ak bikin fict ini buat ultah Ace, tapi tokoh utamanya itu Luffy. Aku berharap ini ga terlalu OoC. Dan kali ini aku nyelipin LuNa. Walaupun sangat-sangat ga berasa gitu. Aku juga ga buat perasaan Luffy di sini sebagai hubungan seorang kekasih yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Perasaan Luffy di sini adalah murni perasaan adik yang kehilangan kakaknya. Setelah fict ini publish, aku pasti ngegalau lagi. T.T

Aku nulis ini diiringi sama lagunya 2ne1-Lonely. Jadi berurai air mata dehh. Tuh lagu mang pas banget.

Enjoy…!

Sebuah kapal dengan bendera tengkorak berlayar dengan tenang di perairan Dunia Baru. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Seseorang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dari kapal tersebut. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju tempat kemudi. Tidak, ia tidak menuju kemudi tersebut melainkan menuju hiasan depan kapal itu. Ia lalu duduk di sana. Memandang langit yang bertabur bintang dan bulan purnama malam itu.

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Brother © Green-Purple Shevie**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s)**

**Rate : K+**

Luffy duduk bersila di atas kepala Sunny. Ia menegadah menatap langit indah Dunia Baru. Sebuah senyum singkat menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh bukan seorang Luffy yang biasanya memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran lebar khasnya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menatap laut yang terbentang luas di depannya. Senyum singkat tadi kini berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang menampakan deretan gigi putih sang kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami itu.

"Shishishishi… Ace, apa kau lihat di mana aku sekarang? Aku sudah berada di Dunia Baru sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi raja bajak laut! Shishishishi…" tawa itu terdengar hambar. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut perkataannya. Luffy terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukan kepalanya. "Aku merindukanmu Ace." Luffy bergumam nyaris tak terdengar. Tangannya ia kepalkan dan matanya ia pejamkan. Bayangan sang kakak terbayang di kepalanya. Tak terasa air mata meluncur dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada telapaknya.

"_..maaf, karena salahku…padahal kau sudah.. hh.. berusaha menolongku…!"_

Kata-kata sang kakak terngiang di telinganya. Ia peluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan ia tenggelamkan kepalanya. Isak pelan mulai terdengar darinya. Isak itu terdengar pilu di keheninggan malam. Beriringan dengan riak air yang dibelah oleh kapal. Luffy mencoba meminimalisir isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"…_benar, kalau tidak ada kejadian sabo dan… adik yang merepotkan ini, aku…tak akan pernah…berkeinginan untuk hidup. Tak ada yang mengharapkan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi…!"_

"Aku menginginkanmu hidup Ace, jadi kenapa kau pergi?" Luffy semakin erat memeluk kakinya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Bayangan ketika sang kakak pergi di depan mata terbayang kembali di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat betul kejadiannya seakan baru terjadi tadi pagi. Saat itu Ace mati karena melindunginya. Ia lemah, karena itulah Ace mati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, darah mengucur dari kepalan tangannya.

Nami melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Nami berjalan menuju dek. Tak ada siapapun. Saat berniat menaiki jaring menuju gym untuk menemui Robin yang sedang berjaga, Nami melihat bayangan orang di tangga menuju tempat kemudi.

"Zoro?" Nami bergumam pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Zoro yang tidur di tangga itu. Saat sudah dekat dengan Zoro, Nami berniat memarahi Zoro yang tidur di sana, namun terhenti setelah mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan. Nami kembali menapaki anak tangga melewati Zoro dan sampai pada anak tangga teratas dengan dahi mengernyit. Siapa yang malam-malam begini sedang menangis? Apakah itu hantu? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Nami saat itu. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kepala Sunny itu. Ia terbelalak melihat ternyata suara isak itu berasal dari Luffy. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Nami. Ia berniat mendekat ke arah Luffy dan bertanya ada apa, tapi lengannya ditahan seseorang.

"Dia ingin sendiri. Jangan diganggu." Ternyata Zorolah yang menarik lengan Nami. Ia tidak membuka sedikitpun matanya dan masih dalam keadaan bersender pada pegangan tangga. Ternyata ia bukanlah sedang tidur, tapi ia menemani sang kapten yang sepertinya sedang rapuh itu dalam diam. Zoro menarik tangan Nami dan menegakkan dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mati, Ace! Tapi kenapa sekarang…" suara Luffy membuat Nami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zoro. Nami tercekat. Jadi itulah yang membuat Luffy menangis. Ia ternyata sedang teringat pada Ace. Zoro juga menatap Luffy. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan kaptennya yang bodoh itu. Nami melepas pegangan Zoro pada tangannya dan berniat mendekati Luffy yang duduk di atas kepala Sunny itu, tapi Zoro kembali menahannya. Raut wajah Zoro seolah mengatakan untuk tidak mendekati Luffy untuk sementara.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi, coba pikir kenapa Luffy ingin menyendiri di sini?" Nami menatap Zoro tak mengerti. Zoro menghela nafas. "Si bodoh itu tak ingin kita melihatnya lemah seperti ini." Nami menatap Zoro intens. Tatapannya seolah menolak semua kata-kata Zoro.

"Saat Ace mati di depan matanya, aku tak ada di dekatnya dan tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sekarang saat ia teringat akan Ace, aku ada di dekatnya. Aku tak mau tak berbuat apapun untuknya. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa kita akan selalu ada untuknya." Nami berbicara dengan suara tertahan. Air mata juga menggenang di matanya. Zoro tak berbicara apapun. Nami melepaskan tangan Zoro dan mendekati Luffy.

"Luffy.." Luffy mendongak menyadari ada orang di dekatnya. Luffy melihat Nami tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata di pipinya. Ia meloncat turun dari atas kepala Sunny dan tersenyum lebar.

"Shishishishi… ada apa? Kenapa Nami ada di sini?" Luffy bertanya dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Nami tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Tidak… aku hanya… teringat pada Ace," Luffy mengangkat bahu lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Shishishi… kau tak perlu khawatir." Luffy kembali tersenyum lebar. Nami langsung menghambur memeluk Luffy. Kini gilirannya yang menangis. Luffy tampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa Na-"

"Maafkan aku Luffy… saat aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu ada untukku. Tapi saat kau membutuhkanku, aku tak ada untukmu. Maafkan aku Luffy…" suara Nami terdengar bergetar. Luffy diam tak mengerti maksud Nami. Ia hanya mencoba menenangkan Nami dengan mengelus lembut rambut oranye Nami yang panjang.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Nami? Kau tak punya salah." Luffy benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Nami sekarang. Kenapa ia menangis dan meminta maaf? Dia kan tak punya salah?

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tak peduli apa kau mengerti perkataanku atau tidak. Pokoknya setelah ini, kau tak boleh jauh dari pengawasanku. Sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melindungimu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu menjadi raja bajak laut sebagai navigatormu. Aku juga menjadi kuat agar kau tak perlu kehilangan lagi. Kau mengerti, Bodoh?" Nami memukul-mukul punggung Luffy lembut. Luffy tersenyum lebar dan menatap langit.

_Ace, apa kau lihat aku sekarang? Kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku lagi. Aku punya teman-teman yag bisa diandalkan sekarang. Dan aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Aku pasti akan mencapai cita-citaku. Aku pasti akan menemukan One Piece dan menjadi Raja bajak laut. Lihat saja nanti. Aku berharap semoga kau bahagia di sana bersam paman Shirohige dan ayah ibumu…_

…_kakak_

**FIN**

_Sementara itu di dek…_

Zoro berjalan ke arah tiang utama kapal, meninggalkan Nami dan Luffy yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dan tak begitu memperdulikan keberadaannya. Ia juga tak perduli akan hal itu. Yang penting kaptennya yang bodoh itu tak begitu sedih lagi sekarang.

Tap.

Robin turun dari ruang pengawas dengan sayap yang terbuat dari jalinan tangan-tangan gandanya. Dengan cepat tangan-tangan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna ungu. Robin menatap Zoro yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Zoro berjalan mendekat ke arah Robin dan mengelus lembut pipi Robin. Robin tersenyum diperlakukan selembut itu. Sudah dua tahun ia tak merasakan belaian lembut dari Zoro. Ia benar-benar rindu pada belaian itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tertidur?" Robin tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan zoro yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya mengunjungimu." Zoro membalas senyum Robin.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di dek?" Robin merasa aneh, kalau memang Zoro sedang mengunjunginya, seharusnya Zoro sekarang ada di ruang pengawas bersamanya. Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nami dan Luffy berada kini. Robin juga mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yang sama dengan Zoro.

"Saat tadi aku mengunjungimu dan mendapati kau tertidur, aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Ternyata Luffy yang menangis. Sepertinya ia teringat Ace." Tatapan Robin berubah iba. Ia ingat, sejauh perjalanan baru mereka ini, belum ada yang berani menyinggung tentang Ace. Mereka takut membuat Luffy sedih lagi. Tapi sepertinya tanpa disinggung pun, Luffy juga tampaknya sedang teringat Ace. Wajar saja, sekarang mereka ada di dunia baru. Tempat di mana kakaknya bernaung selama ini, wajar kalau dia teringat kakaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, nenek sihir itu mempunyai sihir yang cukup untuk menenangkan Luffy," Robin tertawa mendengar penuturan Zoro. "Ayo, kau harus kembali berjaga." Zoro mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk ruang pengawas. Robin tersenyum tipis. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada Zoro sebelum naik ke gym yang sekaligus ruang pengawas itu.

**FIN**

**Mind to give me some review?**


End file.
